The Angels In The Catacombs part 1
by TheMaster43
Summary: The Doctor and Clara find themselves in the french catacombs, but why is no one there? What lurkes inside these halls?


The angels in the catacombs

"Where are we going to now doctor?" Said Clara. A planet with two moons?" "maybe see a dying sun?"

"No, in fact I have no idea where we're going." Said the doctor with a wicked smile on his face. "Knowing all the time is for boring people" says The Doctor as he pulls the take off lever.

"That's new" said clara with a smirk. "You usually at least have an idea where you're gonna land, even though you get it wrong a lot"

The doctor gives a frown as the tardis takes landing. The tardis materializes in a dark tunnel path, roaches and rats crawling around a damp floor, The Doctor and clara step out of the tardis slowly.

"It's really dark in here." Says clara slowly stepping out of the tardis "Do you have a torch?" asks clara trying to make out the figures in front of her. The Doctor hands clara a torch.

"Alright, let's see what's in the darkness" the doctor saying with a face of morbid curiosity.

Clara points the torch at the wall. She jumps back after seeing all the skulls fused into the wall.

"Doctor?, where are we?" Says Clara caught off gaurd.

"Their just skulls clara, it's not like the dead can just attack you." the Doctor says making a ghost like noise. "Truth be told, I'm not sure where we are." The doctor continues to walk as Clara follows behind. Rats and roaches crawl all around, making homes in the skulls, pulling food back to their homes. Water dripping from the ceiling hits Clara in the eye.

"Hold on, I got something stuck in my eye." Clara says as she rubs her eyes. The doctor holds up a flashlight. He sees water dripping out of the ceiling every 2 ticks.

"We're probably underground" says the doctor to clara.

"What makes you say that?" Says Clara wiping her eyes.

"there's gotta be a source somewhere." The doctor says looking up at the ceiling, counting the intervals between the drops. The doctor and clara, continue on their path almost shoulder to shoulder.

"It's a good thing none of us are claustrophobic." saying clara, thinking of it as a positive in this shallow dark depressing atmosphere. The doctor and Clara hit an intersection.

"I think we should split up, we'll find more that way." says the doctor looking around.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Clara saying in a slighty worried look upon her face, trying not to let it show. "I mean what if there's something like a killer alien monster or something?"

"Look around, everything is dead Clara, and last time I checked, I'm the only alien in here." The doctor says trying to re assure Clara. Although, this incarnation is not always the most warm and comforting.

Clara looks at the doctor with concern, but curiosity overcomes her. "Alright, I'll take the left you take right." says clara heading off.

"Just be careful." the Doctor shouts to clara as she's already traveled out of site.

Clara slows down her pace, realising, she doesn't know where she's headed. The walls so close together, it feels like a squeeze. Nowhere to place her hands, but the walls filled with decaying bones. She hears a sound of concrete scraping across a surface. Her legs stiffen in place, her eyes widen, blood rushing through her veins. She brushes it off after hearing nothing afterwards.

about a dozen rats and roaches run past her. Clara jolts her eyes up from the ground.

Halt! Shouted a woman from the distance. Clara had been blinded by the flashlights.

"Nobody is supposed to be down here." The woman lowers the flashlight from Clara's eyes. Her eyes take a second to re adjust to the dramatic change in brightness.

"I'm Adeline, this is Adam, and that's Adrienne. We evacuated this place hours ago. How did you get in here?" Said Adeline in a strict tone.

"That's a bit hard to explain" replied clara. "we need to get back to base, those things could be anywhere." Adam says looking around frantically. "What things?" Clara replies. "Is there something in here?" Clara's firms her stance as if she's ready for whatever comes. "These horrible monsters came to these catacombs. Seven people died." Said Adeline with her head bowed in sorrow. "We got everyone else out of the catacombs before anymore were affected"

"The strange thing is, we checked back where the 7 people who died were. When we got to the locations, there was nobody." Adam saying as he smacks his flaslight back on.

"Did you get a good look at these creatures?" Says clara.

"No, we saw nothing, we rushed everyone out as fast as we could" said Adam.

"So, you have a base, you lot lead the way." Clara said with confidence, feeling some what in charge. (Think like The Doctor.) She thought to herself as they headed down the hall.

The Doctor had been studying the area in hope of anything interesting. He realises he hasn't checked up on Clara for some time. He turns back to check where Clara was. "Clara!" Shouted the doctor as his voice traveled a far distance. "I was gonna say something about her wondering off... I think I encouraged it this time." said the doctor whispering to himself. The doctor hears a small child crying in the distance. He wastes no time running towards the noise, only to lay his eyes upon a record player. The record began to skip more and more. The Doctor's eyebrow raises in curiosity. He turns around quickly to see if anything was behind him. The doctor is suprised as he sees a weeping angel towering over him with a menacing look of anger. Reaching out as if to grab him.

"Oooh, It's been a while since I saw you, but what would you be doing here?" says The Doctor with fright, yet excitement. "Do you have any friends? Not that I would want to meet them" says the doctor nervously laughing as he backs away slowly, keeping his eyes on the angel. The Doctor slowly backs away, staring intently at the angel.

"So What are you three doing down here?" Clara asks fiddling her fingers.

"We were the first officers on alert to rescue everyone out of the catacombs that day" Said Adeline Checking their map.

"And what about Adrienne there?" Clara says looking over to him in the back.

"He doesn't talk much." said Adam "Well in fact, he doesn't talk at all, never knew why though, but I'm not gonna question it now."

Clara's phone rings. She sees the doctor is calling.

"Doctor?" Clara says with a confused tone.

"Clara You're never gonna believe this, weeping angels are here, Isn't this exciting?" Says the doctor over the phone sounding giddy and a bit out of breath.

"How exactly is that good news?" Says Clara looking around, not wanting to speak too loudly.

"How is this not good news? We've been walking around these boring tunnels, with absolutely nothing happening, now something has happened, you should sound happier about this." Says the doctor a bit dissapointed in Clara's attitude. "I ran back to the tardis, need to check if the angel I saw is the only one here." Clara turns back to the three.

"Doctor if there are angels in here, what would they possibly want?"

"Who are you talking to?" Says Adeline.

"Clara who are you with?" The doctor asks scanning the catacombs. "I sort of ran across three officers in here." Says Clara.

"Who is that?" Asks Adeline.

"It's the doctor" replies Clara.

"Doctor Who?" Adam says in confusion.

Clara puts the doctor on speaker phone.

"Alright Doctor you're on "speaker phone."

"uhh Doctor?" Adeline says. "Are you a friend of Clara? What did you see?" The doctor taps away at the console.

"I saw a weeping angel." Replied the doctor.

"What's a weeping angel?" Adam asks.

"They're like stone" says the doctor. "until you look away. Fastest creatures in the universe." Clara's head perks up

"Do you think that's what killed the 7 people here?"

"must be." said Adeline "The bodies were gone when we checked" 4 entities show upon the doctor's screen.

"They probably locked them in a certain time stream. Angels feed upon time rifts." Uttered the doctor. "What do they want?" he said the doctor keeping the sentence to himself. "Clara, we need to meet up back up, make sure you're not caught by an angel, I'm coming to get you!" The Doctor shouts rushing out the door.

Part 2 coming soon


End file.
